Milk and Cookies
by deadshimizu
Summary: Things just aren't fun without hyperactive best friends and their all too adorable sisters. AU, eventual Ladybug and lots of fluff!
1. Suit Up

It was Winter in the city of Vale. Boring, dreary, dull Winter if you asked one Yang Xiao Long. Or in Blake's case, even if you didn't.

The black-haired girl knows her friend wasn't particularly fond of the season, but the amount of complaints spewing from the blonde was astounding.

"Yang," Blake starts with an exasperated sigh, "We just finished mid-terms, can you cut back on the whining, just a little?" She almost laughs as Yang stops and stares at the sky for a moment, a look of awed realization on her face.

"We finished mid-terms..." she whispers as if it's a secret no one else could ever know. Blake rolls her eyes.

"Yes, have you already blocked the last week and a half from your memory?"

"We finished midterms! Hey we gotta do something to celebrate!" the blonde grins, waving her arms around excitedly and completely ignoring Blake's question.

Blake adjusts her scarf as she awaits the more than likely bad idea from the girl next to her. Maybe this time she'll bring medical supplies...

"I've got it! Meet me at the rec-center in an hour!" Yang grins and runs off down the sidewalk, skidding along the ice in an attempt to get to her house as quickly as possible. "And suit up!" she calls back and Blake slaps a hand to her forehead.

The girl knows _exactly_ what the blonde is planning just from those three words. She won't take them as lightly as she did last time, she doesn't want any more welts for her classmates to pester her about.

An hour later, Blake stands, staring at her sneakers in a pristine lobby. Yang is late as always, but she doesn't mind too much. Quickly losing interest in her banged up converse, she looks up just in time to see her blonde friend, along with two shorter girls.

"Sis, you never told me Blake was this pretty!" a cheery girl in an almost obnoxiously red hoodie bounds over to the black-haired girl, grinning. Blake shies away slightly, almost like a cat.

She feels a blush creep to her face as the girl gives her an endearing smile.

* * *

I'll put up at least one more chapter of this before going on that little hiatus I mentioned, hope it's at least decent!


	2. Let Me Tell you About the War!

"Behave yourself Rubbles," Yang laughs, ruffling her sister's hair. The brunette giggles and skips back over to Weiss, a girl from homeroom Blake recognizes fairly well. Blake almost laughs at the height difference between the two girls but quickly realizes that would be the cause of her death and decides against it.

One game of eachy-peachy-pair-of-plums and several bad puns later, the four girls are split into teams and engaged in all out paintball warfare. And Blake finds herself watching her teammate fight more than partake in the whole ordeal herself.

She knows she shouldn't be surprised Ruby is such a good shot, she is Yang's younger sister after all. Yet she finds herself admiring how quickly the girl moves and how accurately she manages to hit Weiss every few minutes.

She also knows she shouldn't be surprised by the muscles on the kid but she shoves that thought to the back of her mind rather quickly.

The girl is so distracted by the thoughts hoping all over her mind that when Yang lands a shot on her arm she jumps three feet into the air and makes a noise that can only described as a distressed eep.

"Jeez, y'okay there Blake?" Yang calls over to her as Ruby helps her up.

"Yeah, sorry," she replies, sighing. "Just a bit distracted."

Blake tries her bet to ignore the worried look Ruby gives her before returning to her previous task: hitting Yang. It is a considerably difficult task, considering the blonde is hip hopping all over the place and seemingly able to dodge every round the black-haired girl volleys at her.

"Ruby oh my god!" Weiss shrieks from somewhere across the field and Blake swears she hears Ruby snicker to herself. Cute, she thinks to herself.

"Good lord I'm hopeless," she mumbles to herself and curls her hands into fists, forgetting she's holding a fully loaded paintball gun in one of them. A blueish green paint projectile blasts away from her, travelling quite a fair distance before smacking into Yang's back.

And splattering into the bit of hair she has peaking out from her helmet. Blake curses herself and mentally starts writing her will.

"Oh it's on now Belladonna," Yang laughs, cracking her neck and wasting no time in firing back at her classmate.

In a flash, Ruby is in front of Blake and blocking the shot with her arm, barely phased in the slightest. Ruby grins and yells some taunt or another back at Yang before turning to Blake to ask if she's alright.

And in that moment, Blake knows there's absolutely no way she can get out of this.

* * *

Wow this took me way longer than it should've oops sorry... I'll make the next one longer to make up for it


End file.
